


Purple Streaks and Malice Eyes

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [37]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Stephanie Brown Batgirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stephanie Brown, Child Abuse Mentioned, Emotional Hurt, Evil Clone, Kinda, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, death actually isn’t that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Fighting an evil version of yourself isn’t all what is cracked up to be. All Steph wants is some waffles





	Purple Streaks and Malice Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back. Sorry that I havent posted in a bit. Finding it hard to find inspiration and been super busy.

Stephanie has dealt with alot of things. Black Mask, Her father, Evil Bruce Wayne, Evil Dick Grayson… all of the above. What she hasn’t dealt with is an Evil Stephanie Brown. The purple streaked blond haired alter ego was a real bitch.

The whole family had to deal with their evil alter egos coming out of the framework. They had to fight their darkest desires in order to not become them, as well as hunt down the enchantress. Stephanie hates magic she realizes when she tackles the purple clad alter ego on the roof of Blackgate.

“Weak,” Evil Steph glared at her while fighting. Just like the true Stephanie, she wasn’t the extreme martial artist that Cass was nor the insightful and intelligent Barbara Gordon, but Evil Steph knew how to wing it when she grabbed the gun off the watchmen that Evil Steph took down before.

“You kill me then you die too,” Steph yelled as the bullet grazed her arm and she shielded herself with the post.

“Good thing I just need to put you on hold for a bit, before I take over,” The other taunted, “Come on, gorgeous. You’re telling me you don’t want to take Daddy Dearest down. Shove him in that closet and fill it with gas… You and I both know what he deserves.”

Steph hated herself just a bit. Not all of her, but the passing thoughts she had that created this monster. She also knows that she is the only one that can beat it. 

“No,” Steph choked as she stepped out from behind the stand, “I’m better than that. Stronger than that. That means I’m stronger than you. Weak, pathetic, cowardly little girl.”

Steph knows herself. She knows she is impulsive and a little reckless when angry, but Steph is resourceful when she needs to be. Her head is in the game, she’s gotta fake it till she makes it. And when she takes out this tacky 2012 wannabe blonde then she will treat herself to a stack of waffles. 

She kicks back off the podium enough for evil steph to run into the wall before launching on her back. Evil Steph remained vicious in her attacks. The hits were harder, she could feel the adrenaline driving through both their veins. Evenly matched at last, but for how long and what to do. The others couldn’t come and prevent this while they were fighting their own demons. Last time she knew, Jason was being dragged through Arkham and Cassandra was fighting on an airplane.

“I’m going to kill him,” Evil Steph growled as she threw her punch but Steph dodged it, “I’m going to kill him and kill everyone else in here. There is nothing you can do about it.”

“Wanna bet?” Steph growled as she high kicked the evil one in the jaw, knocking her onto the ground. They tousled on the floor landing hits until they got to the edge of the roof. Steph really needed to buy a self help book if this was her darkest parts. 

“How do I get rid of you?” Steph growled, “Tell me.”

Evil Steph choked up blood. The red and damp rust tainting the purple blonde hair. The girl grinned at her in a way that Stephanie never thought she could. Cold and unfeeling, full of malice.

“You think you can get rid of me, Gorgeous? I am you,” She smirked, “and that’s the best part. No matter what, lock me up, I’m still in you. You’re me, it’s just a matter of time before you snap.”

“I’m not you!” Steph screamed.

“Then kill me,” Evil Steph laughed, “You can’t walk aways from me. I’m part of you. Forever and always. Come on, Spoil Alert, Steph… You can end this all right now but you won’t. You don’t want me gone! You wish you were like me.”

“I could never be like you,” Steph told her, “I’m not a killer. I’m not you! I don’t want Arthur Brown dead!”

Evil Steph with that bloody smile and vicious eyes that taunted her. That dangerous part of her, yet there was something so incredibly sad about the way the girl wore her former spoiler outfit. It was ripped and torn… so very old. It, she, evil Steph, real Steph were all so tired.

“Prove it,” She let out that sickening laugh, “Prove you’re not me. Do it, Batgirl.”

With a final shove, Stephanie watched the darkest part of her fall off the roof to the concrete ground. The sickening snap and rustic blood streaking the blonde hair with both red and purple. Stephanie wanted to be sick, but she also felt free. Free of her. Free of him.

Maybe she could never forgive her father.

Maybe she would never be Robin or Spoiler.

But she would definitely never be a killer. 

When she looked back, the broken and mangled body was gone along with any trace.

Evil Steph didn’t exist in life or death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I really could use some prompts or idea starters. I really love writing the shorts and I have ideas I’m just having trouble with motivation. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
